


Finding the Words

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Dean, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Dean, Cas is clueless, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Castiel, Writer Castiel, Writer's Block, adorable idiots, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a writer who's stuck.   Dean and Sam own a bakery.   Basically I'm a sucker for coffee shop/bakery stuff and needed Cas in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Words

Castiel glared at his cursor, willing the words into existence. They stubbornly refuse to take shape. He spun his desk chair in frustration and slammed his laptop shut. He was never going to finish this chapter. Time for a change of scenery. 

Castiel was nearing completion of his third novel. The first two had done well. Not New York Times bestseller well, but they had accumulated a cult fanbase and he wanted to make sure that this next installment was on par with the prior two. He was just stuck. 

Tossing his messenger bag into the passenger seat of his old Lincoln he backed the car out and drove three blocks over to the bakery slash coffee shop where he goes to sit when he needs to work outside his apartment. 

The Winchester Brothers bakery was small and kind of out of the way, but it had quickly become one of Cas's favorite places. The interior felt more like a diner than a bakery and there was always rock music on. Not to mention the baked goods were amazing and the coffee was strong and fresh. 

And of course there was Dean. Cas shooed that thought away as he parked the car, but it circled back like a persistent boomerang. Dean Winchester was the older of the two Winchester brothers and from the moment Cas had stumbled into their bakery one particularly frustrating day when his story refused to cooperate, Cas was smitten with Dean.

Their first interaction had involved a rain soaked Castiel cursing and flinging water trying to order an Americano. Dean had talked him into a cinnamon spice Latte and some cherry pie and offered him a towel to dry off. Dean's easy charm and warm smile had melted Castiel's rotten mood and he had cranked out fifteen pages that day. 

So whenever Cas was stalled, he packed up and headed for the little bakery because more often than not, just seeing Dean and his golden green eyes was enough to kickstart his creative flow. It was something that had been happening more and more, and his brother Gabriel had started to call Castiel out on it.

"Gotta go see your muse, Cassie?" 

"Shove off, Gabe." 

"You ever going to ask him out?" 

"Be realistic, Gabriel!" 

The conversation took place at least twice a week and was becoming fairly scripted, although some words varied. The fact was, Dean and his brother were both incredibly attractive and personable. There were a number of women who frequented the bakery solely to ogle the owners. Dean in particular, was flawless. Of course Cas was maybe a little biased, but he wasn't wrong. Gorgeous green eyes, freckles, gleaming white smile, broad shoulders and an ass that could make a person cry. Castiel might have actually cried over it once or twice, in the shower. 

The point was on a scale of one to ten Dean was an eleven. Cas was a six or seven on a good day. There was just no way. He was willing to accept that as long as he could still come here and look at Dean when he needed to. He could make peace with knowing he had no chance. 

The tiny bell over the door jingled as he pushed it open. The warm rush of air and scents of baking were like a balm to his over-wraught brain. Sam waved from behind the counter. 

"Hey, Castiel! Writing troubles? What'll ya have?" 

Before Castiel could open his mouth Dean popped his head out of the back room. "Cas! You have to try the pumpkin latte! We tweaked it and it's way better than the chain stuff. You want some pie?" 

Castiel just nodded shyly and Dean and Sam bustled to make his order. Sam handled the coffee, and Dean the pie. Dean did almost all the baking and his creations were hands down the best Castiel had ever eaten. 

"How's the book coming?" Dean asked amiably as he cut a slice of dutch apple. Cas noticed appreciatively that it was a much larger than usual piece. 

Castiel grimaced. Dean chuckled. "That bad?"

"I just, I can't iron out this one storyline. It won't come together like I want it to." 

Dean listened. Cas liked how Dean listened. It wasn't superficially interested or overly intent. It was genuine. It made Castiel feel something deep in his chest. 

"Why don't you grab a table and I'll bring your pie and coffee and if you want to talk about it, I'll listen." Dean offered and Castiel felt the seed of warmth grow. 

Cas nodded, too unsure of himself to speak. Dean was always friendly and made small talk, but this was something more than what was usual. Like something was about to change between them and he had no idea what to do. 

He slid into his regular table near the back window where he could watch the passersby. He pulled out his laptop and tapped the top without opening it. He was lost in thought and worry when Dean set his order on his table and eased into the chair across from him. 

"Earth to Cas," Dean said softly, waving a hand in front of Castiel's vacant gaze. Cas startled and looked over at Dean. There was mirth in those green depths, but the longer Cas stared into them, the more serious they became. "Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly tentative. 

Castiel's fingers moved of their own accord and started to reach for Dean's hand where it lay curled loosely on the table top, but he aborted the movement before they touched. Dean looked down at their two hands, only inches apart and swallowed hard. "So what's this story line?" He asked, voice uncharacteristically harsh. 

Cas didn't meet Dean's eyes as he began to talk. "There's my main character, Jensen, and he hunts monsters, you know, things that go bump in the night. He has a partner, Jared and they're like brothers. But there's a new character I added, Dmitri, and he's a supernatural being but he's helping them. Anyway, I feel like Dmitri and Jensen are going somewhere, like there is something there, but it just won't gel." 

Cas paused and sighed, looking up at last. "And of course there's the whole will my publisher flip her shit if the bad ass protagonist of my series has a male love interest. People have a hard time with bisexuality in any form of media. God knows my own parents couldn't handle it when I came out." He rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. 

"Wait, so you're...." Dean hesitated

"Bi? Well actually I'm more pansexual, gender doesn't matter to me, but my parents just call it gay." He laughed but it was a bitter one. 

Dean is looking at him like he's never seen him before and Cas suddenly feels very self conscious. "What? Are my glasses crooked?" he adjusts the black plastic frames nervously. 

Dean shakes his head, his eyes alight and a smile growing on his face. "Jesus, Cas. Do you know how badly I've been dying to ask you out?"

It's Castiel's turn to gape, certain he hadn't heard that quite right. "You...what? Me!?" the last word comes out in a squeak. 

"Of course you idiot! I just couldn't tell if you swung that way because you never flirted back." 

Castiel felt his cheeks warm. "My brother says I'm fairly inept at picking up social cues." 

Closing the space between their hands, Dean twines Cas's fingers with his own. "Cas, will you have dinner with me?" Dean's beautiful eyes are locked with his own, earnest and hopeful. 

"I would love to." Cas murmurs and before he can talk himself out of it, he leans across the table and presses his lips to Dean's. The baker exhales a small gasp before he responds in kind. It's a chaste, close mouthed kiss but Cas can taste pie and cinnamon on Dean's lips and he opens his eyes slowly, dizzy with glee. He can see Dean's lashes and his freckles from this close and he dreamily wonders how many there are. 

"You staying to write? I can wrap up here in about an hour and we can grab some burgers." Dean seems suddenly nervous. Their hands are still tangled. 

"It's a date." Castiel grins at him and Dean's beaming smile answers back. Dean stands and squeezes Cas's fingers briefly before walking away. Sam is practically glowing at them in his obvious excitement. 

"Dean I'm so..." Sam starts

"Shut your face." Dean cuts him off. Sam just smiles knowingly and gives Cas a not so discreet thumbs up. 

Castiel opens his laptop and reaches for his latte, warm joy and hope bubbling up from his chest. As he opens his document, the blinking cursor no longer seems like it's laughing at him. 

The words just come without effort and when the chapter closes with an explosive fight in an alley between Jensen and Dimitri that ends in an an angry kiss, it feels right. And when Dean walks towards him wearing a worn leather jacket, keys in hand, and asks him if he's ready to go... well that feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a seed of an idea, and this is what happened. I know, I know I accidentally got Cockles in my Destiel. Sue me.


End file.
